


Movin' in

by cookiedoug



Series: Drabbles & headcanons collection [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Grinding, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiedoug/pseuds/cookiedoug
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Drabbles & headcanons collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665568
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Movin' in

Steve waking up to Billy grinding his cock against the mattress, mouth open from pleasure, wet from sleep, murmuring nonsense into the pillow, and Steve can't help it, wets his fingers, starts teasing Billy's hole, and Billy moans, moves his ass so he gets more friction, gasps when Steve carefully slides a finger inside, moves it in slow, wide circles, and Billy squirms, swallows hard, curses when Steve bites his neck, kisses it, eases a second one. And Billy doesn't open his eyes but Steve knows he is awake when he says "C'mon, pretty boy. Gimme something bigger" and Steve chuckles, licks his palm, wets his cock with saliva and precum, and then he's carefully pushing inside, Billy's legs spreading, making space for him. And then Billy moans, a long, deep, purr-like sound, "Fuck, Steve I-" pushing backwards, taking Steve in as deep as he can, thrusting against the sheets as he moves forward. And Steve just lets him fuck himself like this, whispering against the tender skin behind his ear. And Billy gets desperate, hips moving in a wild, erratic rhythm, and then he's clenching, coming with an open-mouthed whine, words breaking in deep rags of breath when he says "C'm-babe. Harder. Fuckme. Har-"And Steve does. God Steve does, buries himself in Billy's ass and fucks him deepdeepdeep, Billy's hand grabbing hard at his side urging him in, and Steve comes so hard is fucking earthshaking. **  
**

&

Later that morning they're eating breakfast at Billy's apartment tiny table and Billy points at him with his spoon, says,

"You're going to move in with me, Harrington" In that commanding voice he always use when he says something in the same line as _I'm gonna happen to you Harrington, so be ready_ , Steve is so far from expecting it that almost drowns in his bowl of cereal.

"Wha-"

"I refuse to not wake up like that one more single morning" and he manages to look serious when he says it, Steve doesn't even know how.

"Ok" he smiles.

And ok it is.


End file.
